


Hello, Salem!

by boistarus



Series: Saberhagen Apartment [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boistarus/pseuds/boistarus
Summary: In Salem, Oregon, supernatural beings reside amongst humans in Saberhagen Apartment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Saberhagen Apartment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173068
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Hello, Salem!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fest, and it has been a journey. Thank you to the prompters. It was fun working with your prompts. I was able to compile them into a mini-series even. A huge thank you to my beta (you are amazing!) and the mods (thank you for helping me out so much throughout this journey).

Winter in Salem is cold and harsh. The roads are wet, and every time one takes a step forward, mud squelches underneath their soles.

Chanyeol’s mother was right. He shouldn’t have moved into his new place before the holiday. Even the moving truck will be arriving a few days late as Christmas is just right around the corner. The sounds of jingle bells are ringing in his ears, Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” on the loop, string lights decorations put up everywhere. 

Except for one building.

With the boxes of necessities blocking his view, Chanyeol turns to his left, tilting his head to see the path in front of him. He hasn’t expected Saberhagen Apartment to look so drab.

The bricks are dark, molds between the crackings and the floorboard creak as if it is one second away from collapsing underneath his feet. It brings a frown to his face. The rent is cheap, and it's really close to the university he's attending soon. This is the best he could have.

As Chanyeol walks into the lobby, he notes the hint of old couches and the dark lighting. It seems that the decorations haven't changed since the last four years of Halloween, and it acquires a raised brow from Chanyeol. Placing his boxes on the reception desk, Chanyeol digs into the pumpkin bowl filled with candies and fishes out the mints. He pops one into his mouth before stuffing the rest into the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Please take as many as you want, Mr Park.” 

“Oh, God!” Chanyeol cries out loud, a hand flying to his chest as he almost jumps out of his skin. A man with pitch-dark hair stares at him with a smile. 

“Call me Baekhyun. I work part-time as the receptionist here.”

“Okay, Baekhyun. Where—? How—? Did you just pop out of nowhere?”

“I’ve been here ever since you walked in.” Baekhyun tilts his head and points at the boxes on his desk. “Are these all your belongings?”

“Oh, no! No, the moving truck will bring the rest in another few days.”

“I’ll show you to your room, this way,” Baekhyun points at the stairs, leaving the new tenant to follow behind while Chanyeol wonders whether he should have said something about getting some help with the boxes.

“The trash collection is scheduled on Wednesday and Sunday. If you want to use hot water, turn on the heater ten minutes before you use it.”

Baekhyun continues with the regulations, but Chanyeol couldn’t be bothered, not when the boxes are in the way of his vision, and the staircase is steep. The tall male drops the boxes, grunting when Baekhyun comes to a stop in front of a door.

“Are you guys going to decorate the place with Christmas decorations soon?” Chanyeol asks, just to sound 'warm' before taking the key from Baekhyun’s hold.

“Oh, we don’t do that here. Those make the ghosts and demons feel very uncomfortable. Christ in the house? That’s like a cross to their faces.”

Chanyeol leans in, eyes blinking in a sudden realization. “I’m sorry?”

Baekhyun blinks as well. “I’m pretty sure I put the whole ‘we house ghosts and demons’ in the rental ad.”

“Wait, that was real?” His brows disappear quickly underneath his bangs, and his eyes grow wide when Baekhyun just smiles and pushes the door open.

“Meet Minseok, our not-so-friendly neighborhood ghost.” The receptionist leans on his tip-toe, lips close to Chanyeol’s ear. “Just between you and me, he could be real wicked.”


End file.
